The Final Letters
by P0nies
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle realizes that her time is soon to come, she writes a letter to Princess Celestia as her final thank you.
1. To Celestia

Dear Princess Celestia,

_As you may have already known, my time is soon to come. I wish I could say that I'm not frightened of death, as I could have said when I was a young mare, but that has changed tremendously over the decades. I have learned of how friendship is a force that cannot be stopped by the powers of time, death, and solitude; and as long as you have your friends by your side there is nothing to keep you from where you wish to be. I hope that I will be able to see them again, and I wish to be able to tell them how much I appreciate what they have done for me through the years as my best of friends. I have a feeling that they know this though, and they watch me from wherever they are now, telling me to live out what I can._

_When you sent me to Ponyville to make new friends, I was hesitant. I just wanted to finish what needed to be done and then return to my studies; but you seemed to know not only what I needed that day, but what Equestria needed as well. You knew I needed friends by my side, and how much I would come to cherish their company through the ages. It pains me to know I have lost them as I look back unto the photographs we have together in our youth, and know that we were once those young ponies; to know that the only one left is me._

_I really don't want to be alone any longer Princess; these days that I have suffered without my friends have gone on long enough. Since the last of my closest friends, Pinkie Pie, who passed years ago, I have sat in this library pondering on how it feels to die, and whether I will feel any pain when I go. There are many things I fear in this world, and there are many that I have grown to respect and not to fear. One of those is death; it seems to come whenever you need it, even if you don't realize that you do._

_Such as with Pinkie, I knew that her time was coming. I didn't think to tell her, to let her know that her fate would come soon would kill the spark in her eyes; it would have killed me to see her bouncy, cotton candy mane go flat and colorless once again. Instead of telling her, I had her arrange a final party, something that she could come to remember for millennium to come, even when death did fall upon us all. She was able to organize the greatest party she had thrown since the Gala in our early years. She played and danced, sang and partied, all until she knew she was happy with how her life turned out. What she intended as a small nap to regain her energy, turned into a slumber to defy the ages._

_I had always wished that I could tell my friends more before they died; I always knew when one was about to be taken from our existence. I just sat there in my bed, blankets over me, and a pillow on my face to drown the sobs emanating from my heart as I thought about losing another friend who meant so much to me. It wasn't just losing someone who had been so near to my heart that struck me about each one, it was what they said to me the day of their passing, and I was always the last pony that they had talked to._

_Each one of them told me that I did the best in my life to help them, that they were glad I was a true friend to them. They made sure I knew that they loved me, always embracing me with a hug before I left. Each hug left me with the feeling of their beating heart on my chest, reminding me that they truly loved me for who I was. And as each one passed on, another beating heart was added onto the feeling of my own heavy heart. What was I, a supposed true friend doing from keeping a secret such as their time of demise from them? Was it ever, or was it even my place to keep such a thing from them?_

_That is a question that I will never know the complete answer to, and if I do come across it, I can only hope for the forgiveness of the friends I once betrayed. Even if such an act was considered to be for their own good, I feel as if I have let them down, it feels as if I have stolen a piece of their life._

_In a way, it is good that they did not know of their demise; they lived life to a happy end, not knowing how or when death would come to snuff out their spark. They lived their lives to a happy end, and that is something that I'm not sure I can do for myself. I have learned many things, and one of those is to know that a pony that knows so much about the world cannot possibly be happy. How is it possible to be happy when you know of both the dark and the happiness in the world, and the dark vastly overpowers the good?_

_Celestia, what I am trying to say is thank you. I would like to thank you for being there to help me, and my friends out whenever we needed your assistance, and for sending me to make these friends. Without you, I would not have learned how great it is to live life with others and spend your days in their presence. Without you, I would not have been able to let go either. You told me to stay strong through these times, and that I will do for you. I sincerely hope that I have lived up to your expectations, and I hope that you will never forget me as you live on through the endless ages; as I become a soul lost in endless time._

_By the time you receive this letter, I will most likely not be around anymore. I will be gone, and off to finally learn how death feels, and for that matter I hope it is not too painful. I have always hated pain, although pain can teach you something whether it is in your heart or physically._

_Ever since Spike left, I haven't been able to send you letters as easily as I wish I could have, they always seem to take weeks to reach you through the mail service, but that can be expected since you are royalty, after all. I wish Spike could be here at times, but he has moved on to where he really should be, with the other dragons. He has learned a great deal living with me, and I am glad to have been able to raise such a dragon as himself._

_Celestia, I would like to thank you once more for everything you have done for me in my time, whether it be something large or small, it has always meant so much to me. You have always treated me well, Celestia, and at times I thought of you not just a friend, but a mother. You were always there for guidance when I needed it most, and when you weren't able to be there, I felt as if you were watching me from above. What is needed from us now, what is needed from you, is to find a young unicorn who has great power, and teach them as well as you have taught me. For you, Celestia, I will never forget a mare such as yourself, no matter how long the vast expanse of time drags on._

_I love you, Princess Celestia, and may your life be filled with the happiness that somepony can truly bring you. I wish you good luck over the ruling of Equestria, and I know that you will be a great ruler, just as you always have been.  
_

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle

* * *

_I'm so sorry I lied to you guys_, a distraught and crying Twilight said to her friends who were standing right in front of her, a forgiving smile plastered on all of their faces.

_Twilight, ah think that I can talk for all of us here, we thank yah for not telling us_, Applejack said, placing a hoof on Twilights shoulder to let her know that there was nothing to be worried about.

_Do you guys really mean it?_

All of the ponies nodded towards their friend, who had stopped crying tears if shame and sadness, replaced with those of joy.

_Of course we do_, replied Rainbow Dash,_ I liked being able to relax when it was my time to, you know, after doing awesome flying and stuff._

_And good heavens!_ Rarity interjected, _Who knows what the stress would have done to my complexion!_

_Well... I got to stay, you know; happy with my animals longer_, Fluttershy said quietly in her eloquent voice.

_Because of you Twilight, I got to throw the most super-duper awesomest leaving party ever thrown by a pony in all of Equestria!_ Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

As all of the ponies embraced for a hug to welcome their friend, the five ponies who had been waiting years to be reunited thought, _We're just glad that you can finally be here with us, and know that you did the right thing._


	2. From Celestia

Princess Celestia stared down at the resting place of her former student, who was now resting in peace. She was holding a letter with her magic above the grave; contemplating whether or not she would leave just yet, or stay a little longer. Using her magic, she slowly unraveled the silky violet ribbon that held the letter closed. She read it over once again, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye.

* * *

_My Faithful Student,_

_I am regretful that I was not able to reach you at a sooner time, and I wish you luck wherever you may go. Most of Equestria has heard of your passing by now, and many are mourning. You have touched many of the brightest and exceptional souls in Equestria, Twilight, I sincerely hope you know that. Luna and I will miss you, as well as everyone you knew._

_Luna did not take your passing as well as I did; but do not mistake taking your passing well as not caring for you, Twilight. I cared for you very much, but as the ruler of Equestria I simply cannot show my emotional distress. Luna cared for you more than you knew; she has locked herself away in her room, refusing to leave ever since you left. You truly taught her what it was like to have a friend, Twilight, and ever since one of her best and only friends left her forever, she is unsure of what to do. It is thought that we may accept the passing of any pony in our kingdom easily, since we have dealt with much of it over the years, but that is all but the truth._

_We feel for everypony that passes through our hooves, whether it was a natural death or it was some accident that the pony suffered through; it has never been easy on us, and the death of each Bearer of the Elements had started to pass, Luna and I felt a deep sorrow pooling in our hearts. We knew that the day would soon come for the next, and that it would soon come to be your turn to leave, Twilight Sparkle. We did not want a mare such as you, someone who has taught my sister and I so much about friendship, and even brought us back together, to ever leave us._

_But we had no choice. It was the way the world works, and everypony has their time to pass through the looking glass, everypony but my sister and I. Twilight, I understand your need to leave as your mind grows older, and your body starts to get weak. Every day that I sit in my throne, I think of the years that have passed in time, and all of the ponies that I had once cared for, and how they are now gone. I haven't really had anypony stay with me over time, besides my sister. It pained me very much to banish her to the moon, but that was the proper action at the time. But you, Twilight, you brought my sister back, and you gave me the hope to carry on through the generations. We will always miss the unicorn that roamed these halls and the streets of Ponyville, we always will._

_You have always been a pony of worry. That was only your downfall, Twilight. You worried about how your friends would act if they had found out that you were keeping their time of demise from them, but now I am certain you have found the answer you were looking for. Your friends will always be there for you, and that is something that you should have known through your studies of friendship. What you did for them, however, was the best thing that you could do for them Twilight. You gave them a reason to live that day, and a reason to be happy, and the happiness you gave them is something that is always to be loved by friends. You were the reason that they were happy; remember that._

_I do not like to pick favorites out of all of my students, but you have touched my heart in ways that I didn't even know possible. You taught me the love of a friend, and you even showed me at times what it would have been like to have a daughter of my own. You showed me since the time that you were a young filly how much you loved me since the nights you fell asleep reading on my lap. You trusted me with every fiber of your being, and it pains me that I wasn't able to be there during your final moments when you needed me most. You have inspired my sister and I to be friends once again, and to fight every battle that would dare to tear us apart. You have been my most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, studying until the day of your death. You have learned much over time, and I am very glad that you have. You have far surpassed any expectations that were set by anypony, Twilight. You have not let anypony down._

_I should be thanking you for what I have learned through your life. You have taught me so much on the true value of friendship, and I will always be thankful for what you have done. You will never leave my heart, Twilight, and I will never forget the violet unicorn that was once my loyal subject and friend. My final request to you, Twilight Sparkle, is that you remember Equestria not for my sister and I, but rather for those you taught of true friendship, and those that you were able to grace with your presence._

_I am terribly distraught over you leaving, more than you may ever know. There is one final thing that I can say to you: I wish you the best of luck wherever your next adventures may take you, and may you peacefully rest with your friends in time, my Faithful Student._

_Yours Truly,_

_ Princess Celestia_

* * *

She closed her eyes tight, tears falling from her eyes as she finished re-reading her letter to Twilight Sparkle. Using her magic once again, she slowly and carefully rolled the letter, tying it with the violet ribbon once more. The letter started its slow descent onto Twilight's grave, resting on all of the flowers that were laid out there by other ponies. She stared at the tombstone, another tear dropping from her eyes.

_Here lies Twilight Sparkle_

_Bearer of the Element of Magic_

_Friend, Lover, and Faithful Student._

She looked back over to where all of her friends had been put to rest, flowers also resting upon them.

_Here lies Applejack_

_Bearer of the Element of Honesty_

_A true and honest friend._

_Here lies Fluttershy_

_Bearer of the Element of Kindness_

_Kind and caring to all._

_Here lies Rainbow Dash_

_Bearer of the Element of Loyalty_

_Forever faithful to Equestria._

_Here lies Rarity_

_Bearer of the Element of Generosity_

_Always giving to those in need._

The last of the tombstones that her eyes fell upon was Pinkie Pies.

_Here lies Pinkie Pie_

_Bearer of the Element of Laughter_

_Making everypony smile._

Celestia stared at all of the now resting ponies, proud of who and what they had become. They were all together now, happy in their own ways. Another tear dropped from her eyes, but she couldn't help but _smile, smile, smile_.


End file.
